powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Force Manipulation
The power to manipulate demonic powers. Opposite to Angelic Force Manipulation. Also Called *Demonic Power Manipulation *Hellish/Hell Force Manipulation *Satanic Force/Power Manipulation *Unholy Force/Power Manipulation Capabilities The user of this power possesses and is able to utilize strong demonic power. This ability not only grants the user great strength, abilities, and control over numerous variations of demonic powers, but also allows them to overwhelm weaker demons as well as rival that of powerful entities. Applications *Demon Physiology **Demonic Arm *Demon Sorcerer Physiology **Demonic Magic *Demonic Empowerment *Demonic Energy Manipulation **Demonic Aura **Demonic Infusion **Demon Manipulation *Demonic Weaponry *Malefic Force Manipulation *Morality Manipulation *Sin Manipulation Variations * Demonic Element Manipulation Associations * Cambion Physiology * Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation; when combined with divinity. * Transcendent Demon Physiology Limitations *Users who are not full demons may not possess all of the abilities. *Power may corrupt the user. *May be weak against those with Divine Force Manipulation. *Demonic Power Immunity/Demonic Power Negation. Known Users Known Items *Blade of the Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden) Gallery Samael Darksiders.jpg|Samael (Darksiders) is a powerful Demon Lord who is said to posses power great enough to rival that of the Dark Prince, Lucifer. Vergil DMC4.png|Being the eldest son of Sparda, Vergil (Devil May Cry series) possesses demonic powers that make him more than a match for any lesser demon, and allow him to match and even surpass his brother Dante in battle. Nero DMC4.png|As the son of Vergil, Nero (Devil May Cry series) is a demonic-human hybrid that possesses great demonic powers that allow him to defeat powerful demons, those who gained a increase in power from the Ascension Ceremony, and even hold his own against Dante. InuYasha.png|Although he is a half demon, Inuyasha (InuYasha) inherits incredible demonic powers from his father, the Inu no Taishō. Because of this, he has been able to take on and defeat powerful demons such as Ryūkotsusei and master powerful attacks such as the Wind Scar, the Backlash Wave, the Adamant Barrage, and the Meidō Zangetsuha. Sesshomaru-yokai.JPG|Unlike his half-brother, Inuyasha, who was born a half demon, Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) is the first son to the Inu no Taishō and to another female dog-demon, making him a full demon. As such, his demonic powers are superior to that of his brother's and is able overpower any demon he fights. SC Inferno.jpg|The demon, Inferno (Soul series) is the will of the demonic sword, Soul Edge. As the driving force behind Soul Edge and Nightmare, it can gain power from the souls of its slain enemies, and corrupt the mind and body of it's host. SCIV Soul Edge.jpg|Soul Edge (Soul series) is the powerful demonic that houses Inferno as its soul. While its true power is shown when wieled, Soul Edge is able to corrupt the mind and soul of those who grab its hilt, use its curse of Malfestatio to turn creatures into monsters known as Malfested, cause disastrous events by creating the Evil Seed, absorb the soul of countless, and shape-shift into various weapons to suit the need of the wielder. Nightmare.png|Nightmare (Soul series) is the host, wielder and living incarnation of the cursed sword, Soul Edge. As wielder of the demonic blade, Nightmare possesses terrible power that allow him to dispose of multiple armies. Alongside his physical strength his sword skills, Nightmare can infuse Soul Edge with fire and lightning to increase the damage output, drain hundreds of souls with Soul Wave, and even gain power from every shard of Soul Edge he finds. Devil Kazuya.jpg|Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series) possseses the Devil Gene , a supernatural genetic abnormality found in the Mishima bloodline. With its power, Kazuya is able to access his Devil form, increasing his strength, obtain flight, project powerful lasers, and mix his Mishima Style Fighting Karate with his supernatural powers. Demon Yusuke.jpg|As a descendant of the Mazoku warrior, Raizen, Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses demonic strength and power that surpasses even that of Sensui's S-class Sacred Energy, which is said to be the echelon of power. NG2 Genshin.jpg|Blade of the Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden) was forged from a meteorite infused with Vazdah's demonic magic, giving it tremendous demonic power which rivaled the divine power of the True Dragon Sword. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Evil power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Demonic Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers